There are in existence a large variety of kitchen utensils which, when in use, are supported by a working top. Such kitchen utensils may include meat choppers, potato chippers, electric blenders, salad spinners and the like. In order to enhance the performance of such utensils, it is desirable to releasably secure them to the working top.
One existing mechanism for releasably securing a kitchen utensil to a working top includes a suction base made of a resilient material. When in use, the user places the kitchen utensil on the working top with the suction base abutting working top. The user then presses the utensil against the working top to drive out some of the air originally trapped between the suction base and the working top, so that the air pressure in the space trapped between the suction base and the working top is lower than the atmospheric pressure. The ambient atmospheric pressure thus assists in retaining the kitchen utensil on the working top. It is however found in practice that the suction force generated by the pressure difference is relatively weak, and will decrease during use, such that stability and performance of the utensil are adversely affected.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a kitchen utensil in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.